


Loneliness

by Geek_Bean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mondo fucking dies lmao, i dunno what else you want me to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Bean/pseuds/Geek_Bean
Summary: Mondo loses his final fight to death. Kiyotaka is left behind.





	Loneliness

Taka and Mondo never knew why, but it always seemed like some unknown mutual realization that Mondo would likely die first. Maybe it was the smoking at a young age (even if he quit after a short while of knowing Taka), maybe it was the way he lived recklessly, maybe it was his gang involvement, but it just seemed reasonable. Of course they never truly approached it, even during their long and deep conversations that usually kept Taka up for another couple hours after it was done (or maybe it was Mondo’s snoring).

Having to suddenly come face to face with the issue easily took a toll on him.

It was apparent Mondo was slowly getting weaker. Arthritis was sudden, yet it was expected. He worked as a carpenter, anyways. Then he grew physically weaker until it was even a struggle to pick up his own husband. Then he began growing to be more and more tired as the days, weeks, months, years went on. Taka had suggested he get a checkup, but Mondo rejected anything was wrong.

They both knew it though—Mondo’s light was going out.

They tried to blissfully ignore it. Mondo still lived like he was as young as ever, and Taka, despite his worries, worked to keep him healthy.

_They knew what was coming._

And finally, one day, it came—Mondo collapsed suddenly and was rushed to hospital.

Taka spent every moment he could with his husband, knowing the inevitable was to come. If it wasn’t now, it’d be soon. They were fully aware.

Mondo did his best to comfort Taka, despite being stuck in a hospital room in a painfully quiet place. Honestly, the man was the only good part of what was going on now.

Taka could tell Mondo felt guilty. He’d always been good at reading him, even when they were those young, dumb teenagers that argued over what is socially acceptable to put on a hot dog. Look how far they’d come, they came to an agreement a couple weeks ago. Finally.

The comment from Mondo had made Taka laugh for the first time in the past couple of weeks. He loved that laugh of his, the genuine one.

Finally, the agonizing day came. It was the odd feeling in the air that made Taka know what was coming. He’d felt it before, with their old pets and with his father when his time came. And now he was here, in the hospital room, with that same feeling as he stared down at the love of his life.

He was sleeping in today. A habit that always drove Taka up the walls from when they met almost 50 years ago. It still did, but now it filled him with dread.

What were the last words he said to him?

_“Goodnight, hun?”_

_“I love you?”_

Taka scowled as he finally realized what it was.

_“Stop touching my butt. We’re technically in public.”_

“Hey. What’s got ya so upset?” A voice suddenly called out to him. Taka focused again, seeing Mondo squinting up at him.

“Nothing,” He lied, laying back down beside him on the small, uncomfortable bed.

They sat together for who knows how long. All Taka knew was the sun was going down by the time he heard the monitor slow. He looked over at Mondo, who was staring at the ceiling as he clearly struggled to stay awake.

Having to watch someone you love is painful. Sure, it hurt when his mom died, but he never watched her go. It wasn’t until his father was gone did he realize how bad it was.

It was almost like Mondo read his thoughts somehow. The monitor spiked as he suddenly panicked, trying to hold on. Mondo had known since he was 14 what it was like to not only feel alone, but to watch the one person you have left go.

Taka noticed the panic, of course, and frowned.

What he must be thinking. He’s got to leave the life he worked so hard to build behind. The house full of memories he built, Taka, his job, everything.

Sadly, Taka smiled and reached for Mondo’s hand, running it over the scars from the cuts and bruises over the years. The former biker always said he hated them, but Taka never saw the problem.

Mondo let out a slow breath, running a hand over the smooth hands he’d grown used to.

“..You’ve worked hard in this life,” Taka finally said, biting his lip to hold back the sob to not make Mondo feel worse, “The scars you have prove it.”

The monitor was slowing. Taka thought again.

He couldn’t think of what he was losing. Not without breaking. Mondo’s cooking and sweet kisses that cheered him up on any day. The cuddling every night as they watched whatever they could find. The comments that always seemed to he a gamble between flirty and dumb. The man who vowed at age 25 to keep him safe no matter what. The man who always knew how to keep him sane despite what was coming his way.

The man he stared at as his eyes began to flutter shut.

“Taka-“ He mumbled. The other interrupted before he could continue.

“Its okay, love. I’ll be okay,” He whispered, leaning down to place a parting kiss on his cheek.

Mondo hummed as his eyes finally closed, muttering a final “I love you.”

And as the purr slowly died, the heart rate on the monitor did too.

Finally Taka broke, a sob wracking his body as he clutched Mondo’s hand close to his chest. There was no going back, and he knew it. Even as he was forced out of the room by doctors he knew he was gone.

The wacky smile and beautiful eyes were gone. The long hair Taka would run his hands through when he was bored was gone. The rough hands that would run through his hair when he was stressed out was gone.

It was a crushing weight that he hated to be familiar with.

Loneliness.

——————————‘\, —————————

_Mondo Oowada. A carpenter and former leader of the Crazy Diamonds, with a strong marriage with his husband. Given the title as the “Ultimate Gang Leader” in high school at Hope’s Peak Academy._

_Died at age 68, April 13th._

...

..

.

Taka could hardly process anything at the funeral.

His class and gang were present at it. Everyone gave Taka his space, other than Hina, Chihiro, and Makoto who provided a shoulder to cry on. The class was always trying to be together when they could, but this was the first time they had to be together at something so dark. No one knew what to do and they knew it.

Especially since everyone was there to watch him collapse. They had just decided to get together since it had been a while. In fact, they hadn’t met up since New Years.

Taka never held anything against everyone who didn’t know what to do. Honestly, he didn’t either.

—————————‘\, —————————

Taka was walking home from the grocery store when he finally came across it. Or, rather, him.

A large brown dog. He had fluffy hair that seemed to go between a light brown and a dark one. He had purple eyes, which felt odd, but Taka never questioned it.

Mondo would know if that was usual. He loved dogs. He would love this dog. Maybe he preferred smaller dogs, but this one was rather pretty.

The dog seemed abandoned. And he certainly didn’t seem healthy.

Taka finally sighed and sat down on the sidewalk, going through his bag of groceries. It wasn’t much, he lived alone anyways, but he was able to find a box of blueberries. He recalled they could eat them. Taka himself didn’t like blueberries that much, but it did remind him of Mondo. 

He set it down in front of the dog, who happily began eating them.

He took the chance to look over the dog. Despite being dirty, he could tell he was maybe five years old.

That made him frown. That would mean he was born when Mondo died.

He sighed as the dog finally finished, looking up at him as if expecting more. He frowned and picked up the container, dumping it in a trash bin nearby. He began his walk home, but had barely made it to the corner when he realized the dog was following him.

“I don’t have anything else for you,” He mumbled, but the dog stayed put at his side. Taka frowned, but let him follow.

Eventually he gave in as he passed by the vets office, deciding to take him in. He was looking okay, and the vets presumed he was just recently abandoned.

Taka stared into the dogs eyes. He really hated to sound like some cheesy book, but it really did remind him of his husband. Maybe it was just Mondo’s love of dogs driving him nuts.

The dog was given the care needed—a bath, shave, and they checked to make sure he didn’t need treatment of anything else.

A week later, Taka sat in bed beside his new dog. He always considered himself a cat person, but at least he’d have something to help him cope. As he laid down for the night, the dog found his way between Taka’s arms, slowly falling asleep beside him.

He eventually named his new companion Bear. He didn’t know why, other than him being a big brown fluffy teddy bear. Mondo always named his pets, not him.

Maybe Mondo had left him. But in his place, his love for dogs managed to fill the void he left.

Maybe Taka wasn’t as alone as he thought.


End file.
